


Trigger Points - by ysande - the Podast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the pen of the author:  <i>Athos gets a massage.  Fluff and nonsense.</i>  I loved it so much I asked to podcast it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Points - by ysande - the Podast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysande/gifts).



Because I can never resist an in-pain Athos either.  

 

http://tindeck.com/listen/rtlry

(copy and paste the link into your browser to listen)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in this story belong to the British Broadcasting Company, its successors and assigns. The story itself is the intellectual property of ysande. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain. 
> 
> *Podcast with permission from ysande - though it's been so long since I asked, she may well have forgotten she gave me permission!


End file.
